An Unconventional Use of HandMeDowns
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean comes home from a hunt and stumbles upon something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20], masturbation, fingering, voyeurism, implied bottom!Sam

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew that he'd been frustrated as hell having been on a hunt with their dad, Sam at their little apartment all holed up alone; didn't have Sam to fool around with and _love_. But he didn't think it would have affected _Sam_ so badly. Stubborn little Sammy.

He was sure that he was horny all hours of every day when he was sixteen. But he didn't think that three days without him would cause Sam to do what was happening before his own eyes.

John had dropped him off back at their apartment, another hunt already lined up before they even finished with the Rawheads they'd been hunting. He'd bid his dad farewell and watched as John drove off in his truck.

He'd climbed the stairs to their apartment and called out Sam's name once, frowning when he didn't hear any sort of response. He took off his jacket and shoved it in the closet before hauling his duffel bag toward his and Sam's room. He raised his hand to push the door open further and his breath hitched when he caught sight of Sam.

Sam had one of _his_ plaid shirts on and nothing else, golden bronzed skin peeking out between the still over-sized shirt. Sam's messy hair was spread out around his head like some fucked up halo, eyes scrunched closed and head tilted back.

Dean let his eyes flicker further down again, swallowing hard as he saw the light sheen of sweat already glistening on Sam's chest and his flat belly. His breath hitched when his gaze reached Sammy's huge hand stripping his young cock, still not as thick as his own but almost just as long.

He wanted to pull his clothes off and join Sam on their bed, but he found himself frozen in place, eyes locked to the blur of Sam's hand fisting his dick.

He curled his fingers around the doorjamb, fingers going white-knuckled when Sam let out a breathy moan as his little brother twisted a nipple between his fingers.

Dean wanted so much to go in their room and elicit those same noises from Sam on his own, but he stood stock still, cock hard and tenting the front of his dirtied jeans as he continued watching Sam.

He was sure that Sammy would definitely _not_ mind him joining in, but there was something about watching Sam without his baby brother knowing he was there; like he _knew_ that Sam wouldn't do the same things if Sam knew he was watching.

His eyes widened when he heard Sam moan his name, all of his attention snapping back to Sam. He held his breath as he watched Sam slip a finger into his mouth, slapping his hand over his mouth when Sam pulled his finger out and a trail of saliva still connected his digit to his lips.

He let out a slow breath when Sammy circled his wet finger around his nipple, smirking when Sam gasped and arched up against his fingers. He loved the way Sam's little nipples hardened into tight buds at the sensations.

Sam moaned his name when Sam turned into the popped collar of his plaid shirt, inhaling his scent and stroking himself faster, thumb flicking over the head on every upstroke.

"_Shit_," swore Dean quietly, hand falling from his mouth and to the front of his jeans when Sam sucked his finger into his mouth again. "Goddamn, Sammy, you're not going t--"

Then he pulled his hand from the doorjamb and slapped it over his mouth, muffling his groan when Sam spread his legs and tilted his hips up, moaning into his shirt when he gently rubbed his fingertip over his hole.

He kept his hand over his mouth so as not to alert Sam of his presence. Though he popped the buttons of his jeans and rubbed at his dick through his boxer-briefs, hips rolling against the pressure of his palm as he watched Sam tease his fingertip over his hole.

Sam keened when he breached himself up to the first knuckle and Dean couldn't help the way his cock jumped beneath his hand. He noticed the answering twitch of Sam's dick, breathy sigh heating the palm of his hand when Sam eased his finger out and reached for the lube in their nightstand.

His moan easily fell from his mouth, pursing his lips, then, so as to stifle the sound. He sighed internally when it appeared that Sam didn't notice and just squirted lube onto his fingers. He let out a disappointed sound when he realized that Sam stopped stroking his cock, low growl rumbling from his chest and out between his lips, though, when Sam pressed two slicked fingers against his asshole and took a hold of his cock again.

He pushed his jeans down around his thighs and tugged his briefs down just below his balls, enough space so he could mirror the actions of Sam's fingers around his dick. He loved the way that Sam writhed on his fingers, relishing the soft moans Sam let out when he thumbed the head of his cock and the high keens Sam let loose when Sammy found his prostate with his fingertips.

"Jesus, little brother," he breathed against his palm, eyes clenching closed when he squeezed his dick between his fingers. His eyes snapped open when he heard Sam's drawn out groan, breath hitching when Sam's hips jerked and Sam gasped his name.

His breath caught when Sam pulled his fingers free, knees going weak as he watched Sam lube three of his fingers. "God_damn_," he hissed quietly, groaning when he found that bundle of nerves just beneath the head of his dick.

Sam cried out and turned his head into the collar of the shirt he was wearing as he pressed all three of his fingers into himself. The sight of his baby brother impaled on three of his own fingers, cock hard and leaking against his Sammy's belly as Sam played with his hole was almost enough to make him come right then. He could just _imagine_ how hot and tight Sam's little body felt, how Sam's three fingers would barely have any room to spread inside Sam's asshole.

He matched Sam's groan when Sam curled his fingers around his dick again, stroking in time with the slow movements of his fingers inside his body. He reflected the movements of Sam's fingers inside himself, too, fist working slow along his length to aid his musing of how damn _amazing_ it would feel for both him _and_ Sammy if Sam's fingers were his cock instead.

"_Dean_!" shouted Sam, hips jerking off the bed once, twice, and on the third jerk his entire body arched off the mattress, low moan bursting out of Sammy's throat as his body heated and he came all over his fingers and the tops of his thighs, slick messy jism even catching on the hem of his hand-me-down shirt.

Dean swallowed hard, the picture of Sam all covered with his own come, legs splayed, hole stretched and glistening with lube, the epitome of debauchery. He could come with just a few more stro--"Dean?"

And he paused, sure that Sam's tone was questioning.

"Dean, are you going to keep jerking off in the hallway or come in here and fuck me?"

He didn't know what to do. He hastily tucked himself back into his jeans but before he knew it he heard Sam's annoyed huff and his brother was in front of him, legs and stomach still splattered with spunk, cock half-hard between Sam's legs.

"Well?"

He was able to choke out some sort of response that caused Sam to smile stupidly at him.

Sam let out a slow breath and Dean's eyes fell to the dribbles of come on Sam's belly. He slowly reached forward and rubbed his fingers through the creaminess, rubbing the sticky fluid into Sammy's flesh.

"C'mon, big brother. Which'll it be?" asked Sam quietly, stomach fluttering when Dean brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked his come from his digits.

Dean swallowed and looked to his crotch then back at Sam, smirking when Sam stared at his groin and licked his lips before catching his gaze. He winked at Sam and then grabbed Sammy's hand before he hummed, "Mm, you're about to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20], barebacking, bottom!Sam, felching, schmoop

* * *

Sam laughed when Dean settled on the bed and tugged him on top of his big brother. He grinned at Dean when he planted his knees either side of Dean's hips, eyes falling closed at the feel of Dean's denim-clad cock against his naked ass.

"Jesus, Sammy, you miss me _that_ much?" asked Dean with a smirk.

"Fuck you, you missed me just as much," answered Sam, rocking down hard on top of his big brother.

Dean absently shrugged and let out a mock-pained laugh when Sammy smacked at his chest. "Okay, I missed you, Sam," he admitted quietly, totally worth the chick-flick-ness because of the huge smile Sam offered afterward.

"Know you did. I could tell by the way you were jerking off in the hall over me, big brother," answered Sam with a cheeky grin.

"Wouldn't've had to jerk off if you just _invited_ me in here in the first place."

"This is your room, too, Dean," said Sam in lieu of an answer, gasping when Dean flipped them over and Dean fell heavily between his legs. "_Jesus_," he groaned, cock jerking when Dean rocked against him, rough denim scraping over his sensitive cock. "Besides, I know you liked watching me anyway. _And_ you get to have me now, so it's really a win-win."

"You're right about that."

"I'm always right."

"Nice try, Sam," said Dean with a little laugh, hand sliding over Sam's thigh before pulling it up over his hips, grinding down against Sam and reveling the small sound that spilled from Sam's lips.

"Goddamn, Dean, get your jeans off, m'chafing."

"You like the pain."

"Sometimes," replied Sam with a shrug, keening when Dean's jeans rubbed against him again, "but m'dick is still sensitive, man."

"Fine, quit complanin' you baby," laughed Dean, kneeling back from Sam and pulling off his pants and boxers, narrowing his eyes at Sam when Sam chuckled.

"Y'look funny with your shirt still on."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off his t-shirt, too. "Better?" he asked, leaning over Sam and pressing their bodies together, shifting his hips until he had Sam's cock pinned beneath his own.

"Much," answered Sam, grinning up at Dean before running his hands all over Dean's chest, pinching Dean's nipples when he found the taut buds with his fingers.

Dean shuddered when Sam pulled at his nipples, head dipping, pressing his forehead to Sam's collarbone when Sam made him moan. "_Jesus_."

"Mm, you _love_ this."

"_Hell yes_," agreed Dean, nosing at the sweaty length of Sam's neck, fingers fisting in his flannel t-shirt on his little brother, mouth dragging wet and sloppy over Sam's pulse.

"_Dean_," breathed Sam, angling his head to the side when Dean nipped at his throat, soft tongue soothing over the pinked flesh.

"Turn over, baby boy," breathed Dean, closing his teeth over the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder when Sam didn't move.

Sam let out a keen and rolled over onto his belly, sighing when Dean's cock slid through the crack of his ass. "We gonna?"

"You been asking for it so I'mma give it to you," answered Dean, palming Sam's little bubble ass and massaging at the globes, fingers teasing at Sammy's slim hips.

"_Please_."

Dean grinned and kissed at Sam's lower back, petting Sam's hipbones before he clambered off of the bed.

"Where are yo--" choked Sam, getting a mouthful of Dean's tongue when he turned toward his big brother.

"Gotta get the lube off the floor. Knocked it clear across the room when you came, baby boy." He smiled at Sam's blush, kissing the flush away from Sam's cheek.

"I'm already--" protested Sam, groaning when Dean drizzled some lubricant down the crease of his ass, thick gel dripping into his stretched hole.

"I know, Sammy, just wanna play with you."

Sam whimpered and arched his hips toward Dean when he felt the blunt pressure of Dean's fingers against his hole; could tell that Dean was going to slip four into him. He let out a slow breath when Dean worked his fingers into his body, pain easing to pleasure when Dean found that spot inside. His hips twitched and his cock jerked between his legs, dribbling precome onto the already messy bedclothes.

"Nice n'stretched for me already, baby. Your fingers feel good in your ass when you were teasing me?" asked Dean, crooking and corkscrewing his fingers inside Sam, loving the small hitched gasps and mewls that fell from Sam's mouth at his attentions.

"Was thinkin' about your dick in me," admitted Sam, words muffled as his cheek was pressed against the mattress.

"Won't have to think about it in a minute," answered Dean, gently spreading his fingers inside Sam and carefully pulling them out when Sam moaned. "You ready?"

Sam grabbed at the head of their bed and caught two of the pillows. He settled one beneath his hips, propping them at a better angle for his brother. He curled his arms around the second one, practically whimpering his big brother's name when Dean rubbed the head of his cock over his hole. "Been ready for you since you got _home_," he breathed, fingers fisting in the pillowcase when Dean just barely pushed forward.

"Sure?"

"Hell yeah."

Dean smirked and pulled back from Sam, picking up the bottle of lube again so he could slick up his cock. Once he'd lubed himself from root to tip he tossed the tube to the bedside table, settling slick hands on Sam's hips. "Breathe for me, okay?" he warned, and canted his hips forward, cock nudging past the still tight ring of muscle and slowly working in balls-deep.

"God, _Dean_," gasped Sam, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest, still not quite used to the feel of Dean's cock splitting him open.

"Alright?" asked Dean, voice rough as he tenderly circled his hips, feeling Sam's muscles clench tighter around him in response. "Sammy?"

Sam groaned and clenched his eyes closed, pulling in a slow breath and letting it out just as slow. "Just wait a second, okay?" he said quietly, sighing when Dean leant over him and pushed at the back of the flannel, peppering kisses all over his back. He gradually relaxed, muscles going loose as Dean eased his anxiety. He experimentally pulled away from Dean's body and pressed back on Dean's cock, eyelids fluttering in pleasure when Dean rubbed over his prostate. "_Fuck_," he hissed, surprised the pillow hadn't exploded beneath him from how hard he was clutching at it.

"Okay now, baby brother?" asked Dean, gently squeezing Sam's hips and hissing when Sam rocked along his length.

"M'good," answered Sam, turning so his face wasn't smashed against the pillow.

"Can I move?"

"Please," moaned Sam, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Dean slowly pulled his hips back and ground back into him.

"Jesus, Sam, you _still_ feel tight," groaned Dean, watching the slide of his cock in and out of Sam, eyelids fluttering when Sammy thrust back against him.

Sam keened when Dean began thrusting in earnest, quick in and out snap of his hips, deep thrusts pushing him further up their messy bed; every stroke of his brother's cock inside him gliding over that spot that made his body feel like it were on fire.

Dean let out a low moan and pressed all along Sam's back, nipples rubbing over the shirt over Sam's shoulders every time he rolled his hips. "God, Sam, so good," he breathed, nosing at the sweaty collar of his shirt on Sam before kissing and sucking at the back of Sam's neck. He circled his hips, letting Sam just _feel_ the stretch of his body around his cock. "Feel good, baby boy?" he asked, sneaking one hand beneath Sam's belly and pushing away the sides of the sweat-damp flannel, feeling for Sam's cock, slick with precome between his abdomen and the pillow under his hips. "Soaked the pillowcase," he chuckled hotly, feeling the slide of the pillowcase on his knuckles when he curled his fingers around Sam and stroked.

"S'cuz you make me so hot," answered Sam on a breath, swallowing down the cry that wanted to burst from his throat. He turned his head on his pillow, tongue swiping over his lips before he opened his mouth and sighed, "_Dean_." He groaned when Dean met his mouth, tip of Dean's tongue sliding against his own before his brother's tongue slipped into his mouth. He muffled a cry against Dean's mouth when his big brother started moving again, hips a tender in and out of his body.

"Good to know," groaned Dean, kissing Sam's mouth one last time before he leant back and planted one hand to the right of Sam's torso, quickening his thrusts as he felt that pool of familiar heat low in his belly, muscles tightening and balls pulling taut with his impending release. He fell to his forearm, though, when he almost lost his balance trying to jerk Sam and grind into his little brother at the same time, sweaty hand slipping on the messy sheets.

Sam let out a little 'oof' of breath when Dean's weight settled on top of him again, heat of Dean's body against his own causing his breath to hitch. He loved when they did this; _made love_, Dean's body practically enveloping his own, Dean taking so much care of him and showing him how much his big brother loved him. Dean's thumb rubbed over his frenulum and then the head of his cock, eyes falling closed as he breathed out his brother's name. His entire body tensed, cock jerking and dribbling over Dean's fingers.

"_Dean_, god, Dean, I'm gonna _come_. Love you, De, _fuck_."

Dean felt Sam's hole flutter wildly around him, Sammy's cock twitching in his fist before he felt Sam clamp tightly around his cock, nearly swallowing his cock whole as his baby boy came over his fist and the pillow beneath his hips. He nipped at the back of Sam's neck when Sam cried his name, beautiful choked sound as he wrung Sam's orgasm from his boy.

"There you go, baby, that's it. Love you, Sammy," he whispered, stroking Sam through his release as he quickened the pistoning of his hips, his own release heating him from head to toe. He heard Sam moan encouragements, dirty words and sporadic keens of his name when he found Sam's prostate. "Goddamn, little brother, feel so good. Always so good for me," he blabbered, "_Fuck_ yes, Sam. Love that you give this to me; love that you let me have you."

"You've got me, De," answered Sam, voice breathless as Dean continued to manipulate that spot inside, loving that Dean still considered his pleasure even after he came; loving that Dean let him know how much he meant to his brother despite any chick-flick-ness. He reached behind himself and caught Dean's fingers, squeezing his big brother's hand as he moaned, "C'mon, De, give it to me…"

Dean couldn't resist giving in to his own pleasure when Sam asked him so prettily, a few more thrusts and he spilled within his Sammy, low groan falling from swollen lips as he filled Sam with jism.

Sam squirmed when he felt Dean's release inside him, hot and slick inside his hole. "_Dean_," he sighed, nose wrinkling when Dean pulled away from his back, Dean's slick skin sticking to his own.

"Look at you," chuckled Dean darkly, pulling out of Sam and watching as his come dribbled out of Sam's body.

"Dude, _stop_, it's _weird_."

"Lemme get you cleaned up, then," answered Dean, scooting down the bed and licking at the inside of Sam's thigh, lapping up his come before he reached Sam's hole.

"Dean, don't you even thi—_fuck me_," he groaned, shuddering when Dean sealed his mouth around his entrance and sucked his release from his body. "Jesus _Christ_," he hissed, keening when Dean flipped him over, catching his eyes as his brother swallowed his own come.

Dean smirked at his little brother and framed Sam's face, looking to Sam and grinning when Sam gave him a small nod. He watched Sam as he pressed their mouths together; loving that Sam kept his eyes open, too, seeing all the love Sam had for him shining in his brother's gaze.

"So dirty," laughed Sam, licking at Dean's mouth before Dean lied on top of him.

Dean smiled and slipped his hand beneath the plaid shirt and stroked over Sam's flank, "You fuckin' love it, sweetheart."

Sam sighed and smiled when Dean pressed a kiss over his heart, "Yeah, I do."


End file.
